Day To Day Pushing The Boundaries
by HirstAtHeart
Summary: Alex strives for normality but another assassination attempt, not only makes him stand out more, leaves his safety in the hands of a very disgruntled and familiar SAS unit.
1. Point of view

**Hiya, **

**this is my first ff, so sorry if it doesnt go right if you find errors please ignore them or R & R and tell me about them thanks. **

**also - sorry if the rating wrong i have no clue what they mean.**

**Disclaimers -**** i do not own Alex Rider or any other charaters used in this ff that are also in the Alex Rider books. This disclaimer stands for the entire ff and will not be repeated for every chapter**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - point of view

_Be Happy. Be Free. Be Me. yeah right._ Alex rider sat in the back of his maths classroom staring out the window. His thoughts returned as they often did to his previous mission. He sighed. Not his previous mission but the truth that the mission had brought into the light. Three people, 2 of which he had never had a chances to know. One he had met recently, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to regret the meeting even though it had nearly got him killed on multiple occasions. He couldn't believe it, yet he felt something like pity for Ash, the man who had killed his parents and nearly got him killed to. It was official he was completely crazy. He chuckled darkly to himself, thinking it was actually a miracle that he still had his sanity intact, along with his head for that matter.

"Would thou care to entertain the class with what, to thee, is so amusing Mr. Rider?" Alex groaned internally. Mr Peters his maths teacher was fond of confusing people with his pre-dated speech. Alex had no problem understanding him, but of course had no intension of answering his question. He met his gaze with a cold hard stare his eyes dark and haunted. He had been back at school for a week now, and to him it seemed pointless and mundane.

He was in near bottom set for everything now, with the dumb and outcasts so his lessons were hardly interesting. As every one now thought he was on drugs or in a gang being thought of as remedial didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Amazingly he didn't care what his class mates thought of him, all he wanted was to be left alone. Only Tom was still his friend, and therefore for the majority, he got what he wanted. That's why today he was to be found sat at the back right hand side of the classroom next to the window, with a soft breeze caressing his face, with all the seats around him empty. Mr Peter shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the 14 year old boy.

_Alex rider_, everyone knew how he disappeared for weeks and turned up as if nothing had happened. Mr Peters didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was scared of Alex. Alex had a look about him, it was there in his eyes, cold and dark, brooding, most of the time, the way he hardly ever smiled and when he did it wasn't the carefree smile of a teen, but that of a man who had seen and done things that would haunt his conscious and unconscious mind till the end. His laugh had a hint of darkness to it, when it was heard which wasn't often, in fact this was the first time, Mr Peter thought that he had heard him laugh in about 2 months; certainly he hadn't smiled since he had gotten back from where ever he went.

Mr Peters knew this because all the teachers had agreed to keep an eye on him and regular meetings were scheduled to discuss what should be done. All the teachers were worried about Alex and they didn't want him to know. They didn't know how he'd react if they told him they wanted him to go and see the psychiatrist…but they would find out soon, Alex had a meeting with the headmaster after school and there he would be told.

This meeting was also to discuss his GCSEs as he had fallen so far behind they wanted to take him out of the higher paper and put him in for foundation, but for this they thought it better to ask rather then just tell. Their was an air of unpredictability around Alex and no one wanted to be the one to test it. Mr Peters felt sorry for the head even though he had volunteered but only, they knew, because it was his job to handle the difficult decisions and problems that arose in the school and if he could of they knew he would deligate.

Mr Peters glanced back at the boy who had gone back the staring unseeingly out the window. He felt sorry for him as he imaged what it must be like to have people watching your every step at least Alex didn't know about it. This thought gave Mr. Peters a small scene of comfort as he continued his lesson.

Oh, how wrong he was. Alex rider continued to stare unseeingly out the window and sighed, he knew people had been watching him. He was a spy after all. He noticed how all the teachers tiptoed around him and how they found excuses to walk down the corridor behind him. It was getting old. Alex was glad that things had finally come to a peak.

As soon as he had realized what was happening, he pinpointed the teachers involved and was as co-operative as any teenager, who had just found out they was being watched and followed, would be. He ignored them, best he could, and tried to keep in mind that they were doing this because they were concerned about him, but each day it got a little harder to ignore, even some of the other student had started to notice. He was glad of the meeting tonight because if the head didn't bring it up, he would!

He had had enough of being followed, talked about and all the worried looks that were sent his way. At this moment all he wanted was to be left alone. A clear load ringing interrupted his thoughts. He was intently alert, looking for signs of danger. Then a small groan issued from behind clenched teeth, it was the bell signalling lunch. _Great_, he thought sardonically, _just what I need a bunch of overexcited teenagers who couldn't wait to be out of class and pushing past each other in the halls_. He heaved a sigh, gathered his books and walked slowly to the crowd of people fighting to get out the door first. He walked though the door and joined the hustle and bustle of every day life at brookland high.


	2. Insight

**Hiya **

**Thank you for all the reviews, i really appreciate it, especially Alo Amicus. Also thanks to all the people who have added this to their story alerts and favorite storys, i hope you like it. I can't space this out without deleating the paragraphs, so sorry about that. Next chapter should be posted by the end of the week, hopefully. (Cherise your Not supposed to grass up your friends)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Uh oh, if looks could kill_, was Toms first thought when he saw Alex heading his way. Then he laughed quietly thinking of what Alex had been though and that it would take more then just a look to kill him. Alex sat gracefully down beside the sycamore tree Tom and his friends were sitting under, he didn't even seem to realise that he was sweeping the area for threats until he caught Toms frowning expression.

"Hi", Alex replied back to a few nods and hellos he had gotten from the group, then he took out his iPod stuck the headphones in his ears and turned it up loader then usually to block everything out. His unrelenting eyes were darting this way and that, constantly searching for signs of danger. Tom smiled sadly and went to carry on a conversation he had been having before he got distracted.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, the it looks like Arsenal are going to be out of this years Barclays premiership league match but ManU and Tottenham are neck and neck in second place. Chelsea's winning at the moment so Alex must be hap-"

"what I want to know" a snide horse voice interrupted them, they turned to see the source of the curious voice and Tom stifled a groan with difficulty. "Is where Alex goes when he's out of school and why? I mean it obvious he's on drugs and I don't doubt that he got himself involved in-"

"I think you should shut up" Luke interrupted unhappily "It's not our business where he goes and what he does." Every one turned to look at Luke, he was normally the quiet reserved one, he hardly ever offered up information or his opinion. This is getting weirder by the second, Tom thought.

"Yeah leave Alex alone Dan"

"well we all know that your in on this little secret Tom, so why don't you tell us."

"Because it's not my secret to tell" said tom simply, and with that he reached into his bag took out a book and buried himself behind it. Every one there knew that tom hated reading and only brought a book to school so he didn't get detention, so it was pretty obvious that he didn't want to participate in the convocation any longer. They gossiped about Alex, with Dan fuelling the fire, while Tom and Luke sat there refusing to join in, and Alex apparently oblivious till the bell went 10 min later. Of course, nobody moved.

"Hey, what lesson do we have" Fred yelled form ten feet away walking slowly past".

"Last lesson is…history" Luke said checking his journal as he said it.

"Oh good I like history" Dan exclaimed

"only coz you like to see people get blown up, and you know were watching a video today." George smiled innocently as Dan turned round to see who had said it. With a confused look he turned back to talk to Adam, causing a bust of laughter from George, Brian, Fred and Tom. Alex who had been seemingly out of it since he had joined to group walked at the back slowly putting away his iPod. Luke was walking a few feet in front of him next to Tom. Alex picked up the pace and was soon walking on Luke's other side, both Luke and Tom looked at him in surprise, as he had made it clear that he didn't want company all though lunch.

"Thanks" Alex said gratefully to Luke. Tom smiled, but Luke said

"what for?"

"For respecting my privacy and not trying to guess what I'm doing when I'm not at school" Alex said in a rush. Luke's eyes widened slightly, he had been able to hear Alex's music from 5 feet away so how Alex had heard the convocation was beyond him.

"Oh, no problem", they walked in a companionable silence till they reached the door of Tom's history lesson.

They said goodbye and Alex and Luke carried on to the next door where Alex made a beeline for the seat at the back by the window and resigned himself to another hour of boredom. He reached down to take his books out of his bag and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He sat bolt upright to find Luke stood next to his desk.

"Can I sit here?" he asked uncertainly;

"sure" answer a bemused and curious Alex, though he kept both emotions off his blank face. No one wanted to sit next to him anymore, not since they thought he was into drugs and gangs, so why did Luke. He noticed Dan shooting confused and murderous glares at Luke.

It had been known long before Alex's uncle died that Dan hated Alex and would go out of his way to get him in trouble. This had never affected Alex much and it didn't bother him now, but he got a small comfort in knowing that it wasn't prearranged. Mrs Owen, their newest history teacher, the last one had ended up running down the school drive screaming about 'god for saken' kids with no manners and murderous attitudes towards their elders, entered the room.

The corner of Alex's lip cured up as he remembered the incident, this was as closest he got to a smile these days. Luke saw Alex's lip twitch and though for a second that he was going to smile, wishful thinking he thought to himself but as he looked around at the new teacher he couldn't help smiling to, they had had temps for so long. His smiled widened as he too remembered the last time he had seen their last teacher.

Mrs Owen called the class to attention, gave up when hardly anyone listened, and stared her lesson determined to teach the few teens who wanted to learn.

Alex tuned it out easily and was staring out the window thinking of his last encounter of Scorpia, when Luke interrupted his brooding.

"Hey" he said Alex turned his gaze on him and Luke flinched backward, Alex quickly rearranged his facial features into one of boredom, but not before Luke had seen his face completely emotionless, with his eyes burning full of anger and hate.

"Sorry" Alex murmured.

"No, never mind, it was just that I wanted… to tell you that in…in my old school I was talked about a lot… rumours went round, people whispering and pointing behind my back." Alex was intrigued Luke never talked about his old school, not once since he moved here 3 years ago. "I just want you to know, that I know a bit about what you going though, and if I can help at all…"

"thanks" Alex whispered "I know that cant have been easily to tell me that and I appreciate it." Alex went deep in thought, Luke was about to turn away when Alex spoke unexpectedly. Alex didn't know what prompted him to say what he did, maybe it was the fact that Luke had given up a piece of himself and Alex felt like he had to give him an insight into his life in return. The only thing Alex knew was that words were coming out of his mouth and for once they were no lie.

"When my uncle died, it hit me hard…harder then I think anyone realises." Luke, understanding that Alex was opening up to him a little, turned his head to study him. His face was blank, but not the emotionless, completely perfect statue blank it had been before; the only emotion that showed was in his eyes, but only for a second before they, too, went blank. The pain and sorrow Luke saw in Alex's eyes, if only for a second, pierced him deeply.

No-one knew Alex felt like that, in truth, Alex himself hadn't known, but it made sense to him know, as he thought he had never had a chance to mourn his uncle before being thrown into the world of lies and secrets. Where any attachment or emotion could get you kill, instantly. He realized that Luke was looking at him and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" Luke said gently "I had no idea". Alex smiled that half smile, but their was no happiness in it.

"No one did, except Jack" with that he turned to look out of the window again. They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, each lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Judging

**Hiya,**

**Really short chapter here, sorry about that. i wanted to show a little bit of alexs old personality and how his new one effects his behaviour. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I've tried to space it out a bit more so i hope its easier to read. The next chapter will be up by monday and what i said in the summery will come up in a few chapters time.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Poor Alex, I never realised that him and his uncle were that close. Then again he did sometimes complain that his uncle had gone on a business trip, but he never talked about him a lot. He was really reserved, even then, about his family life._ Luke remembered. _He only really talked about Jack, but now he doesn't talk at all. _Luke sat deep in thought till the bell went. He was so deep in thought that the bell made him jump, but it was Alex's reaction that really frightened him.

Alex jumped as the bell rung and half stood already in a defensive position. Then he remembered where he was. _Damn School, and Damn MI6_ he thought bitterly, as he quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed his reaction. Everyone was too busy picking up their stuff and running for the door. All except Luke who was looking at him in surprise and confusion, Alex sighed, gathered his stuff and headed for the door. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard footsteps behind him. They weren't the light footfalls of a professional but the heavy bouncy footfalls of a teen. He turned his head slightly to see Luke a step behind him.

"How's Jack" Luke asked. Alex stopped and turned to look at him properly. Luke stopped with him as Alex interpreted his expression.

"She's good, thanks" said Alex, deciding there was no malice or gossip intent in the question, just warm concern.

"She still as bad a cook?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, she burns everything except water" This time when Alex smiled, although it was the same half smile, it reached his eyes and the transformation to his face was unbelievable. The few girls that were passing stopped in their tracks and stared open mouthed at Alex.

"Oh My God" one said amazed. Alex turned and started walking again, with Luke falling into step beside him. When Luke next looked at Alex's face it was back to the blank mask it always was, a least for the last week it had been.

"Are you going football practice now" Luke asked as they reached Alex's locker.

"Yeah but I have a meeting with the head first"

"jeez what you do, man"

"still trying to figure that out" Alex rolled his eyes "I think the teachers get kicks out of putting me in detention" Luke laughed

"not that you ever go" Alex did his half grin.

"Can you tell coach i'll be late"

"sure, see you there". As Luke walked away, Alex turned to get his football things, stuffing his books into his locker and taking out all the homework he had to do that night. With that he shut his locker and turned towards the heads office.


	4. Meet the head

**Hiya, **

**Thank you to all that have review. (im not aiming for grammatically correct, lol, i normally forget paragraphs but thanks i try and get it right in this chapter, hopefully.) I hope you like this chapter. The next one should be up by thursday, i hope.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A loud knock echoed down the deserted passageways. Alex frowned he hadn't thought he knocked that loudly. He strained his ears to hear anything other then the fading echo of his knock, sounds floated in from the window seemingly distant, the laughter and chattering of carefree teens, rejoicing, the weekend was here.

"Enter" the voice brought him back to where he was and why, he entered the head office. Alex left the door open as he walked to take a seat in front of the headmasters' desk.

Mr Henry Bray, the head, was slightly impressed with the boy sat across of him. He had walked in and made no comment on the 7 other teachers in the room.

"Mr peters could you please shut the door" he said still examining the teen opposite of him. "Do you know why your here Alex?" Mr Bray asked kindly.

"I'm guessing your going to tell me" was all the reply that was forthcoming.

Mr Bray sat confused, he had always thought of Alex as mature for his age especially recently but still a teenager all the same, and although the words coming out of his mouth were the ones countless other teens had said in front of him, they sounded different coming from Alex. The words themselves had not changed but the attitude that went behind them and the emotions usually involved with being sent to see the head just wasn't there, Mr. Bray came to the conclusion at the same time the door banged open, making every one jump, and another teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late" Mrs. Davis apoligized smiling as she looked around.

Alex hesitated before answering the heads question.

"I'm guessing your going to tell me" he stated shortly. He had decided that he should act like any other teen would and answered with the words expected of a rebellious teen. Alex was only half concentrating on what he said for he had heard another set of footsteps heading towards the office. He determined that they were female because they were quite light, but not to light enough to be that of a professional, probably short and thin as they didn't make much sound.

He pulled his mind back to his eyes to see the head staring at him with light grey eyes flecked with sliver, contemplating him. He realised, too late, that he should have put more emotion behind the response he gave. Every one jumped as the door banged open, every one except Alex that was. He had heard the footsteps and been ready for it.

"Sorry I'm late" a voice bubbled from behind him. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw Mrs. Davis, the schools main physiatrist, standing in the doorway. He felt himself shut down instantly, he hated physiatrists, and he was not going to see one no matter what. He was seething silently and cursing in every language he knew how.

Everyone in the room looked at Alex to see how he would react, but there was no difference, Alex sat there face blank and quiet. The head teacher stared in amazement, normally they got some reaction when Mrs. Davis walked though the door but this boy was completely closed, his face betrayed no thought or emotion.

"That's ok Freda , Alex, the reason you have been called here today is because we need to talk about you studies and your well being." He paused to see if this statement had any effect on the boy. It didn't.

"Well I guess the first thing to discuss is your studies, they have gone downhill and although its not your fault you get sick so often" (no-one there believed that Alex got sick, and sat their looking at the teen the head thought that it would take a lot to make this boy ill) "it is having an impact so we would like to move you down to the foundation paper". The head stopped talking and waited for a response from the boy, Alex realising they were waiting for an answer said slowly

"Shouldn't my guardian be here for this". The head looked amused, they had in a sense just said he couldn't keep up and he was asking about protocol.

"Well, we have already talked to your guardian on the phone" he said carefully. Alex's eye intently caught the discomfort and locked on.

"What did she say about it" he asked slightly amused now, knowing full well what jack would have said. The head stared at the boy opposite him as amusement spread across his face; it was the most emotion he'd showed since entering the room.

The head squirmed in his chair as he remembered the convocation that had occurred earlier that day

"Well that's unimportant, what is important is how you feel about it?"

"I think I would rather know what she said" Alex replied evenly. The head eyes narrowed, he was sure Alex knew what his guardian had said. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew, the way she had yelled at him down the phone. It had been a long and tiring day, put it that way.

"She said she thought you should stay in the higher papers"

"then that's my answer too"

"but do you really want to, the foundation would properly be better for you" the heads tone took on a wining note, he was known for always wanting the best for his students, and he thought Alex would struggle with the higher papers.

"Your first exam is in a couple of months I need to submit you for the papers you're going to take by the end of this week." Alex sighed.

"I know you mean well" he said resignedly "but I think I would like to go in for the higher."

"Alright we'll do it your way for now" said the head, backing down as he realised that Alex wasn't going to change his stood

"Well if that's all, I have football practice" he started to head for the door but stopped as Mr. Bray said

"not quite". Alex turned to face him again but didn't return to his seat. The headmaster cleared his throat

"well, a few teachers have issued concerns about you Alex." His eyes betrayed the teachers who were concerned by flickering to them swiftly before focusing back on Alex, "we think it might help if you see Mrs Davis for a while." He was careful not to say the word physiatrist, many of the children flipped at that.

"Thanks but I'm fine" said Alex turning for the door again.

"Well we disagree, we don't think your fine" Mr Bray said softly.

Alex stood still, too still for a child his age but no one noticed as Alex said slowly over his shoulder

"I thought all children in this school could refuse to see a physiatrist, isn't that what the school prides itself on, the free will of the students" Every one in the room stared at him, he'd stated it so matter of fact, calm, cool and in control, not the usual yelling and shouting that accompanied the suggestion.

"Well yes" said the head recovering the fastest, indeed Mrs. Davis was staring at Alex opened mouthed, "all pupils have a choice whether or not to attended counselling but we urge you to accept, we feel it will benefit you."

Alex was seething quietly to himself even if he wanted to go, which he didn't, he wouldn't be able to say anything and he was not going to waste his free time sat talking to someone, just to tell more lies.

"I think I would rather not see a physiatrist" Alex was having trouble keeping the anger and frustration off his face and out of his voice.

"As you said lets do it my way for now, and for that matter can you ask the teachers to stop watching and following me its getting very tiresome." With those parting words Alex walked out leaving a stunned silence behind him.


	5. Football skills

**Hiya,**

**Thank You everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. In this chapter i put in a little of my friends personalitys and how we act when we're together so i hope you enjoy. (Yes anna, i know who you are and yes this is the chapter you helped me write.)(ThReE AqUiLa, i dont know how your grading system works but on a Higher paper at G.C.S.E level you can get A* - C, normally only the 1st and 2nd sets do this paper.)(Ichihime i set this after snakehead so please tell me if there is an inconsistency.)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sorry I'm late coach"

"Luke explained, Start warming up" was the only reply he got before Mr Dean, who everyone on the football team called coach, started yelling at Dan for losing the ball due to loss of control. Alex kept the smirk of his face as Dan turned bright red, he glanced at the benches and, sure enough, a few girls were sat their watching the team go though the starting exercises.

_Surely they have something better to do, _Alex thought, _but then again obviously not._ He was just finishing the warm up exercises, when he felt something coming towards him,

"Heads up Alex!" He heard Luke and Tom scream at the same time. He took in the situation in a second, the ball was travelling to fast, if he ducked, it would most likely hit one of the girls sat on the benches, if it hit him on the back of the head it would hurt like hell, so he did the only thing he could.

Alex turned and twisted his body and jumped so the football, that was travelling at abnormal speed, hit him hard on the chest, pain shot though him but he ignored it, the ball fell to the floor and he kicked it back to it's owner, who was stood white faced, the ball rolled to a stop in front of him. Everyone looked at Alex, because he was away so often it was easy to forget that until his uncle died he had been No. 1 on the team, no one knew where he stood now because he was barley there anymore.

"OMG" everyone stared moving at once, Sam, the one who had kicked the football, was running white faced towards Alex, the coach, and what looked like half the squad, was close behind him, but tom arrived first

"I saw where that hit, are you ok?" he asked quickly not realising that Luke was right behind him, Luke frowned in confusion,

"yeah, talk later" Alex said swiftly as Sam reached them and stared apologising immediately and coach and rest of the team crowded around Alex, some asking if he were ok others congratulating him on his quick thinking. Alex assured them all he was ok, and waited patiently for the crowd to disperse.

"Did you see that?" Nancy said for the 5th time.

"For the 5th time, yes, we did" said a frustrated Melissa looking up form her book.

"Well you obvious didn't" muttered Angharad sarcastically

"excuse me?" was Melissa incredulous reply.

"OMG he's so hot" gushed rose

"hands off, he's mine" said a deadly serious Nicole,

"oh, you can have him" Anna joked "but Luke's mine"

"yeah Nicole you always go for the drugged up one" Cherise laughed

"do you really believe that?" Melissa contemplated quietly. The group all stopped and turned to look at Alex as one. Alex's' head snapped to look at them as if he had sensed their gaze. The whole group bust in to laugher with a single voice heard clearly above them all

"what are we laughing at?" Samantha's timing was impeccable as usual. Nearly all rolled their eyes but a few sent sympathetic glances in her direction. The boys _all _froze their heads slowly turning to look at the unluckily 13 who were caught gossiping about them. The few sympathetic glances turned to glares as the group realised that they in turn were being watch.

"Sam" said Carrianne in an agitated tone.

"SHUT UP" the whole group shouted in unison.

The boys smirked and continued with their exercises, Alex half heartedly joined in, keeping the girls in his line of vision, he had had a horrible feeling that they had been talking about him a few minutes ago, but he didn't think it was as a drug addicted/gang member until they had cracked up, then he had a scary thought, _opinions could have changed within the school, it might be something_ _good_, he laugher darkly to himself_, as if_.

Football continued as normal, or as normal as it could get with 13 girls on the sidelines. After the warm up and skill practice sessions the coach called for game and everybody ran to their positions. All except Alex, who slowly made his way to the coach. He was halfway there when the coach yelled

"Alex, Forward, Ben, Goalie, Sam, Bench." All stood and stared at him, "NOW." The 3 of them moved a once, Alex and Ben taking their old positions and Sam, who Alex thought was fairly new to the team, sat angrily on the bench.

No-one knew what to make of this new development, Alex looked wary and alert, Ben looked happy back in his old position as goalie, while Sam had resorted to arguing with the coach about it.

"He's hardly ever here"

"My decision is final" their voices were loud enough to be heard by the entire team and the girls sat on the sidelines, but only a few of them seemed to be paying attention to the argument Alex noted, but they were not yelling at each other_, yet,_ thought Alex

"But he's…"

"I've heard enough, and I don't care what rumours surround him". The coach added as he saw Sam about to open his mouth again. The game progressed and Alex's team won with a final score of 4-2. As everyone started to run toward the changing room, Alex walked slowly wanting to prolong the inevitable.

He saw Tom look around for him and nod his head in the direction of the changing room, Alex nodded. He sighed as he saw tom run to catch up with the others, he would listen to their gossip and relay it to Alex later. Luke also looked around and seeing Alex quite far back waited for him to catch up.

The girls who had stayed to watch the football match carefully got to their feet and started to head towards the gate,

"I'll be right back" Melissa said hesitantly

"I'll come" Angharad said having a general idea of what she was going to do. Melissa and Angharad set of at a run after dumping their bags on Cherise. The group watched them curiously.

"Where are they going?" asked Molly

"To talk to Alex" Cherise sighed.


	6. Individuals

**Hiya,**

**Sorry its taken so long, our school computers went weird coz one of the teachers kindly decided to download a virus. So no internet, and the computers stopped taking memory sticks. So i had to write it all at home. Hope you like it. ****(Ichihime, when i say "OMG" i mean "Oh My God". I just thought "OMG" makes more of a statement, sorry to confuse you.)(I hate purple gorillias, yes these girls definatly are crazy lol)(Cherise ever heard of P****oetic license also called ****Artistic license, look it up brainbox!)(Anna same to you and your not forgiven) Thanks for all the reviews and the n****ext chapter should be up by Thursday. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Ignoring the giggling group behind them the two girls ran off across the field.

"Hey" Melissa smiled as she caught up with Alex. Alex looked at her, wary and alert, nothing new there Melissa thought, as he said a guarded

"Hi"

"Hey wait up, I m not that fast" Angharad yelled as she came stumbling up behind them. Melissa laughed as her hand went out instantly to steady Angharad, a result of hanging around her for 4 years while she tripped over her own feet as well as down all the stairs she could find. Alex looked at them both as if they were mad, in truth he had no idea who they were, he recognized one vaguely form his P.E class when he was in it, but the other was completely unknown, he turned his gaze ahead keeping them in his provisional vision.

Luke still stood at the edge of the field waiting for him. He raised his eyebrows at Alex, who shrugged.

"I don't think you take drugs, Alex" Alex's head snapped around to look at the one who had just spoken, she was the one in his P.E class; he hadn't been expecting anything like that.

"Blunt and to the point, Melissa" Angharad muttered under her breath but they all still heard. "What's wrong with that?" she asked blankly, Angharad sighed and turned to face Alex

"We wanted to ask you something" Alex's face closed down and he became more alert. Melissa and Angharad watched it all; they had been expecting something like this.

"O.K that was weird" Melissa stated, feeling the need to break the awkward silence, "you're not normal, you know that, right?" Melissa joked. _You don't know how much_ Alex thought bitterly, he was about 20 feet from where Luke was waiting for him and wondered if these girls were going to follow him all the way to the changing room door.

"So you're not going to answer any questions?" Angharad said "you don't even know what they are yet" Alex didn't even look at her

"We kind of knew that already" Melissa pointed out. "Got that from all the questions running around the school that you just left hanging, can't blame you though, I wouldn't dignify some of those rumours with an answer either." Alex was still completely confused, why were these girls talking to him.

"Your not going to answer questions so let me tell you what I know" Melissa stated "you used to be number one on the football team, you go away for long periods of time and nearly always come back injured. You don t take drugs except the usual painkillers or maybe not so usual painkillers, I don't know. You re not a member of a gang and every time you go away you come back looking slightly less happy and less talkative. Not that you talked much before your uncle died, you always were a very private person but you haven't said two words throughout this entire convocation. You avoid everyone except Tom and now Luke." Melissa simply stated the facts she knew.

Alex frowned at her, he had no idea how she knew that or if she was just guessing, but he had only started talking to Luke today so she must have been watching him, the thought made him uneasy.

"Yeah, so just stopped by to tell you that, and for gods sake just tell people you don't do drugs because we need something new to gossip about, because your old news" Melissa joked laughing as she started to run back across the field. Alex watched as the other girl, he still didn t know her name, sighed and muttered

"Sorry, she's just eaten a green apple" and ran off after Melissa.

"What was that about" Luke asked as he watched the 2 girls retreating across the field back to where their friends were waiting, two of them holding bags out as if about to drop them on the floor.

"I honestly have no idea" Alex said now extremely confused. They walked to the changing rooms, Alex deep in thought and Luke nearly tripping up every 2 seconds as he craned his neck to see the girls, who were now walking out the gate, and to try and see where he was going at the same time. _A completely impossible task_ Alex thought as he grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him out of the way of the post he d been about to walk into.

"Thanks" Luke muttered slightly embarrassed, but that didn't stop him turning his head to see if the girls were still in sight, Alex smiled his half smile, teenage drama, how he wished it was his biggest worries.

"Jack, Jack I'm home" Alex's yell echoed round the house as he shut the front door and dumped his stuff by the stairs, he'd move it later. Alex stopped taking out his homework and stood immediately up straight, scanning the room for threats. His instincts were telling him something wasn't right, like a sixth sense in a way, they kept him alive and mostly safe.

"Alex" Alex had seen Jack enter the room but was ignoring her for the moment. "Alex" Jack said again she watched him relax and turn to her.

"Yeah?" he said distractedly

"Dinners at 7"

"O.K" she sighed as she turned and went back into the kitchen.

Alex was still stood there, still as a statue, the impulse to run or duck had gone, but the instinct that scream in his head, Danger, hadn't quite faded though. He walked though the whole house examining everything, someone had been here he was sure, yet nothing seemed moved or out of place. This had to have been a professional then he thought darkly as he reached his room.

He opened the door and looked around; every thing was exactly where he had left it earlier that day. He sighed, who ever had been here was gone now, but what had they wanted. He went back to the hall picked up his homework and then sat at the kitchen table talking to Jack while he tried to concentrate on his maths.

Dinner was very quiet that night, on Alex's part anyway. Jack made a few comment but failed to draw Alex into conversation and so gave up and happily chatted to him about her day. As soon as dinner was finished he helped clear up and made his escape to his room. He sat and finished his homework then wasted time on MSN talking to Tom and surfing the net.

When it was late enough to justify going to bed he said goodnight to Jack, got into bed and fell asleep with a sense of foreboding.


	7. foreboding

**Hiya**

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's late I've been so busy and I'm about to go on holiday. The last chapter was just to show that not all people thought Alex is weird and some would still talk to him if he made an effort to make friends. (alex rider junkie dont worry i have no intention of abandoning this story)(crossMyheartHope2Spy no i havent read the Blue Sword is it good? and whos it by? also is it a ff or a book?)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Alex woke up early next morning with a jolt. He had been caught in his usual vivid nightmares but, as always, not a sound had escaped his lips. He'd perfected that after scaring Jack half to death one night and decided he had to keep quiet so he didn't upset her any further, his sheets were twisted around him and he was drenched in cold sweet.

He lay there alert without knowing why. He looked at the clock as confusion set in. It was 4:00am he groaned and sat up, the only good thing about this was that it had stopped the nightmare. He sat there for a few minutes, just contemplating the dream he'd had, then with a sigh he hurled himself upright and headed for the door to his room thinking how nice a cold shower sounded.

He was about to leave when a breeze hit his face chilling the already cold sweet still shining on his skin. He turned on the balls of his feet already ready to defend himself but there was no one there.

He felt the draft again and walked to the window, he was sure he'd closed it last night actually he was sure it hadn't even been open yesterday when he got home from school, but there it sat, open, and as he reached out to close it he saw something out the corner of his eye his hand froze halfway to the window. His eyes locked on the moving object and as it passed under a street light he saw the small black cat from 2 houses down. He sighed again, why was he so jumpy.

His hand closed over the handle of his window, just as his instincts started to make themselves known. Alex froze, again, this time with his hand on the window. His eyes darting around outside, he saw nothing he turned back to the window and that when he saw it, a small wire protruding from the catch. It was so thin and well hidden if he hadn't been looking out for the smallest details, which would tell him if his theory was correct, he would have missed it.

Following the wire with his eyes he found himself looking at a small box. He examined it, the bomb was small and powerful he had no doubt it would blow at least the top 2 floors of his house, but he could disarm it pretty easily.

He thanked Scorpia silently for teaching him how to defuse a bomb. He had one tiny problem though; this bomb was built like a landmine, if his hand left the window handle the whole thing would blow. He cursed and set about disarming the small bomb one handed which proved only slightly harder but took a great deal more time. When it was disconnected he brought the whole contraption inside and shut the window. He examined it again, making sure it was harmless, then put it in a draw and made another round of the house.

He could not find any others and the clock now said 6:30. Now time for that shower he thought greatly annoyed. He didn't appreciate waking up to a bomb especially that early in the morning.

When he walked down the stairs slightly less annoyed it was to the sound of Jack singing in the kitchen, blissfully unaware of how close she had come to death. Alex walked into the kitchen smiling so as not to distress Jack, she worried about him enough as it was. He grabbed his cereal and deposited a generously large amount in a bowl.

"How are you planning to eat all that in 5 minutes" Jack asked curiously watching as Alex added milk.

"Skill"Alex replied shortly. Jack caught Alex's eye and they both started to laugh. Alex shovelled the cereal into his mouth as Jack started to describe what she was going to do today. Alex finished his breakfast and went upstairs to collect his bag, grabbing his mobile and keys off the bedside table, before walking back downstairs with his bag on his back. He paused in the kitchen doorway, Jack was still stood at the stove preparing lunch for a "little get together she was having" talking to, apparently no one.

"…So do you think they like that Alex?" Oh she was talking to him

"Probably" he hedged deciding not to mention that he'd been out the room while she was talking to him. Jack jumped and spun around to see him standing in the doorway.

"I got to go, see you later." He walked out leaving Jack staring at him in confusion. He shut the front door behind him and walked round the side of the house. He unlocked his bike and pushed off gaining speed before he was even off the drive.

"Alex, be careful" Jacked yelled from the door she had just walked out of and headed towards her car. What the hell I thought she was cooking Alex's trail of thought was quickly forgotten as he reached the intersection and started to weave in and out of the traffic. He pedalled hard to keep up his momentum as he spun round a corner.

Today he had decided to be suicidal. Alex had taken it upon himself to see how fast he could get to school, he only done this when he was feeling particularly restless and wanted to quit thinking as he let his instincts take over he was aware of the cars coming towards him, the people on the sidewalk and much more as he took it all in not even processing the information just letting his instincts deal with it.

His record was 10 minutes 57 seconds which was quite an achievement as the school was 3 miles away. Alex also done this to keep in shape he pedalled till his muscles were burning then pedalled harder and faster.

Alex reached school with a time of 10 minutes 52 seconds and locked his bike up at the bike stands, where he met an extremely annoyed and angry Tom. It didn't take long for Alex to figure out what was wrong with Tom, especially after Tom blurted it out after about 10 seconds. Alex's guess was half right Tom's parents were putting him in the middle of their arguments again. What Alex didn't expect is that Tom was angrier at the new rumour going round about Alex that apparently Dan had started, it must have been bad because by break Alex still hadn't managed to get it out of him, and he'd been bugging him all morning.

The interesting thing to Alex was that now no one was making snide or mean remarks about him in the corridors. Alex gave in at break, it had been a half hearted attempt to keep his mind of dwelling on what had happened that morning. Alex finally conceded that it wasn't going to work. He let his mind wonder back and spent the next lessons till lunch contemplating all the things that could have happened and did happen, as well as who could have done it and why. By lunch he was completely withdrawn and blank faced. Luke said

"Hi" and started trying to talk to Alex as he sat next to him, once again under the sycamore tree. Alex managed a

"Hey" before he sank again into his memories barely aware of Luke trying to talk to him, finally Luke gave up and joined in the main convocation. The sense of foreboding was back and this time it was stronger then before. Alex snapped out of his thoughts looking around. Tom caught his eye and frowned slightly but Alex ignored him.

The sound of the bell ringing startled Alex though he showed no outwardly sign of it, the sense of foreboding was getting stronger. Alex stood as his group, not all were friends so he wasn't going to call them that, started to head back to school. Everyone turned away from the school and looked around wildly, some screaming as a shot echoed round the clearing field.


	8. Just My Luck

**Hiya,**

**Thanks you every one for your reviews but now i ask for your opinions on the futhering of this short im stuck. i don't know whether to take alex to the SAS or bring the SAS to him. Both have been used many times before and their are so many stories on both. i had originally thought to bring the SAS to him but then thought that if he was sent to the SAS that could be really funny because of what his experiance has taught him. anyway please help. (inkypinkyanna yes i know your a freak but what the hell were you doing up at 8am on a holiday??????? [thats just plain mad] {unless you have a job})(Sarruby, alex wanted a normally life so i dont think he would have gone there for something that he could handle by himself, he aviods mi6 as much as possible so he would be reluctant to go there.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Alex suddenly sidestepped right with no warning, no shifting of weight, no flexing of muscle, no indication of what he was planning what so ever, but no one can out step a bullet. Alex felt the bullet graze the inner of his arm and saw it smashing into sycamore tree sending slithers of wood flying in every direction.

Alex ran. He headed for the gate as bullets cracked the concrete beneath his feet, one grazing his lower leg before hitting where is foot had been a second before.

_Hell, at least they aren't that competent. _Alex thought as he sprinted across the last bit of playground and out the gate ignoring the burning in his lower left leg as he ran. Alex turned right outside the school gates and risked a glance behind him, now he wished he hadn't, as he saw cars speed round the corner.

_Great, just my luck_ Alex thought as he recognised the black cars as top of the range and built for speed. Putting on a bust of speed Alex ran across the road and down toward a main populated street hoping they would lose him in the crowd.

It wasn't rush hour but London is always full of traffic and weird one-way systems and Alex decided to use these to his advantage as he ran. Thanking god he had put his bag in his locker at the start of lunch, he ran down a high street adjacent to the one he was on at the moment, it was part of a one-way system and risked a glance behind him, what he saw turned him cold.

People were piling out of the cars, the guns at their hip semi-visible as they ran towards him. Alex saw a guy he recognized as he turned away, he had no trouble placing him as he dived into the nearest shopping centre.

"When did Scopia start working as a team?" Alex muttered angrily as he ran into a Debenhams and headed straight for the back way out. He cut though all the sections and reached the exit he was looking for fairly quickly, praying it wasn't locked Alex pushed against the door and it swung open.

He thanked the time he and tom had got bored while with Jack shopping a year or so back and chose to look for all the exits and see where they went. He ran out the door and shut it behind him as he turned left down the alley and started to run again.

He ran straight before ducking right down a parallel road and skidding to a stop at an intersection. He ran along the road for a bit before he saw his chance to cross and took it launching himself across the road and down another alley. He gasp for breath but refused to stop as he ran down another road and another losing all track of where he was in blind panic. Finally collapsing on an alley floor he struggled for breath.

He knew it was too dangerous to stay here; he looked around wildly knowing he couldn't go much further. His eye caught on a ladder leading up to the roof of a building. Heaving himself towards it he began to climb and putting his last bit of strength into it he fell over the small brick wall at the top and lay their breathing heavily. As his breathing return to normal he thought about what had happened.

As soon as he heard the gun shot his instincts had taken over but somehow his brain had still managed to infuse him with cool calm logic influencing his actions. He had assumed they had been aiming at his heart so the logical choice was to move his body mass away from where his heart had been, his theory proven right by the now adrenaline dulled pain from the gash in his arm.

Alex sighed as his adrenaline rush started to wear of and just hoped he had effectively lost the assassins. He wasn't hopeful.

He returned his thoughts to the recent encounter and remembered running for the gate, the slight pain in his lower leg. Raising his head slightly he saw his leg was bleeding freely.

He tried to sit up but fell back groaning as the blood drained from his head and the world started spinning. Gritting his teeth, he sat up slowly and waited a few minutes before slowly getting to his feet.

Alex wondered if anyone had been hurt in the attack. He hoped not.

Alex turned and walked to the edge of the building, he laughed darkly to himself as he realized where he was and why he wasn't under attack. He smiled that half smile of his, _perhaps they could actually be useful for once,_ he thought grimly. Alex started down the ladder and crossed the road.

He walked through the doors of The Royal and General Bank just as his world started to spin again and the darkness closed in.


	9. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**hiya, ****im just going to say sorry and leave it at that for not updating, i would love to sit here and make excuse but i have better things to do (like read the new alex rider book that just came out today) lol anyway ill hopefull update soon but cant promice anything. thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and fav story alerts and ideas. i hope u like it. **

* * *

Chapter 9

_Alexs POV_

Alex woke to the sound of 'waking up in Vegas' by Katy Perry playing. Faking sleep he looked around under his eyelashes, seeing no-one in the room he quit faking sleep and using his arms to push himself up, Alex gasped as pain shot though his left arm. Controlling his breathing he took a mental inventory of his injuries and looked around. He was in a white room with no windows, sitting on a sofa opposite the door, the room was bare except for the sofa and a few chairs. Trying to remember the events that had got him here he remembered walking into the royal and general after running out of school and being chased by an organisation that seemed to have changed its techniques.

_Great, _Alex thought _not only will I have to put up with my whole school being totally unimaginative thinking up new rumours, but I have a terrorist organization that's changed its way of working. Just perfect, What the hell??? _Alex frowned as he looked around, trying to pinpoint where that stupid song was coming from. That's when he saw his mobile phone in one of the corners by the door, vibrating and playing that thoroughly annoying song. _I'm going to kill Jack! Why does she have to change my ring tone all the time? _Alex thought angrily as he stood up and instantly found himself on the floor as his legs buckled under him.

"Oh come off it!" Alex said out loud as he heaved himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his arm and testing his left leg. Limping over to the phone, Alex picked it up and answered not even checking the caller ID as only 3 people had his mobile number. Well maybe 4, but he wasn't certain if MI6 had it or not so he only counted it as 3.

"Hello" Alex said calmly being a master of keeping his emotions hidden as usual.

"Alex, are you o.k.? Where the hell are you? Are you safe? Are you coming home now?" Alex limped back to the sofa and sat down glad to be able to take the weight off his leg, as Jack continued with a list of questions. "Alex, Alex" the voice on the phone said getting more and more high pitched with each passing word.

"God, chill Jack" Alex said snapping back into the convocation as jack took a much needed breath "yes I'm fine, I'm at the bank, I'm as safe as I can be and I'll be home soon. I didn't get the other questions so don't expect me to answer them." Alex finished his little speech and sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok? Jack asked worriedly

"I'm positive now I got to go find out if I can get out of here" _peacefully _Alex added in his head. "Be home soon, and Jack keep your eyes open" Alex hung up as he knew Jack was about to ask 20 questions. The slipping his phone back in his pocket, Alex limped over to the door and tried to open it. Surprisingly it swung open to reveal the familiar corridor of floor 17 with a lift at the end. Alex got all the way down the corridor and hit the button to call the lift without seeing anyone. When the lift doors opened, he was about to slip inside when Mrs Jones walked out, _just my luck,_ Alex thought as his mood went from low to rock bottom.

"Alex glad to see you up and about, we have a meeting with Mr Blunt" Mrs Jones said around her usual peppermint.

"Oh, nice to know" Alex muttered following Mrs Jones back down the corridor and into Blunts office. Mrs Jones went and stood next to Blunt as Alex threw himself into his usual chair with a slight grimace of pain. Alex sat there looking completely relaxed and waited for them to say something.

"Alex, do you know who attacked you?" Mr. Blunt asked

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out" Was the sharp reply, Alex still wasn't in a good mood, and it was getting worse by the minute.

Mrs Jones sent him a reproachful look which he pointedly ignored while blunt just sat there with no emotion showing in his face or in his action as he reached for a folder on the desk in front of him and handed it to Alex. "What's this?" Alex asked as he wearily took the folder and started to flip through words on the second page caught his eye. Alex looked up.

"You have got to be kidding me" Alex stated angrily. Before anyone could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" blunt called sharply. Alex spared a glance over his shoulder as the door swung open to reveal Ben Daniels standing there with K-unit. Ben walked into the office and stopped still when he saw Alex sitting in the seat. K- Unit walked in and stood to attention behind Ben by the door, they didn't notice Alex.

"K-unit sir" Ben said his eyes still on Alex; Blunt was blank faced and didn't even look at K-unit as they were introduced. Alex returned to glaring at Blunt effectively hiding his face from k-unit and Ben.

"Right" Mrs. Jones said as she looked at all of them in turn, before looking back at Alex. Seeing the look on his face she sighed internally, he wasn't going for this, not at all. No-one spoke for a couple of minutes, Alex silently fuming, Blunt and Jones trying to think of the best way to get Alex to agree, while Ben and K-unit looked on in confusion. As Alex sat there he realised he still had the folder open in his hand and started to flick though it again, he had to do something with his hands so he wouldn't stand up and punch Blunt, that was a really tempting thought at the moment.

_Wolf POV_

K-units leader, wolf, entered the room and stood to attention with his team as a solider should. He didn't even bother to look around the room that much only to pin point possible exits. The he stood there at attention and waited. Ben had just introduced them and wolfs eyes flickered involuntary to the head of MI6 as he sat there not sparing them a glance. He saw a woman stood in the corner as she answered

"right", she looked familiar and wolf searched his memories and came up with deputy head of MI6 though he could remember a name. There were a couple of minutes of silence that were uncomfortable at best, but wolf didn't let it show even though he got the impression he had just walked in on an argument.

The sound of shuffling paper brought his eyes to the chair opposite Mr. Blunt. There he could see a blonde teen sat looking though a folder looking completely casual except for the rolls of anger that could be sensed miles away. _How did I not notice that? _Wolf thought _wait teen. _He returned his eyes to the teen in the chair he looked young from what he could see, but that was only the back of his head and shoulders. _What is a teen doing here? Maybe he's visiting his father or something, a relative that works here maybe, that's it_ wolf thought with certainty. He was starting to feel awkward they still didn't know why they were here and the oppressive atmosphere wasn't helping.

_Alexs POV_

Alex finished the folder while silence still reined. He lifted his head slightly to glare at Blunt again. _What was it with these people could they not just leave him alone but now he was in danger again, their fault_ he reminded himself conveniently overlooking the fact that he had sort out Scorpia in the first place. Now they wanted to send him away, no way. Alex thought quickly looking for a way out of his predicament.

"Well, it looks like I'm intruding on your next meeting, you know you really should have better time keeping" Alex stated as he went to stand. Alex threw the folder, still in his hand, onto Blunt's desk, looking around his feet for his bag he remembered it was still at school in his locker, _great now I have to make a trip to school, just brilliant. _Alex sighed inwardly as he turned and walked towards the door ignoring k-unit entirely. K unit stared in confusion at the now visible face, it jogged something in their memories somewhere especially wolfs.

"Sit down" Blunt's sharp command was heard behind Alex but he just ignored it and carried on walking to the door, face void of all emotion. "You are in danger, and you just want to waltz out of here" Blunt said as if he were talking about the wether not a highly dangerous organization after one of his best agent.

"Sounds about right" Alex said his hand on the door handle, his face and voice still blank but his eyes still burning with a fury he was putting all his energy into controlling.

"We only want to help you, cub" Mrs Jones said a little desperately, referring to his SAS code name as his so called unit were in the room. Their was a collective intake of breath from K unit to his right, as they realized just who this teen was and compared him to the boy who had trained with them nearly a year ago. He looked slightly familiar but his face was older and his eyes looked too old on his still teenage form.

Alex turned around at that statement his eyes still burning with an unearthly rage, registering K units' reaction but paying no mind to it, he was glaring daggers at Mrs Jones. Ben looked between the stunned faces of his old unit and the teenager that was stood there calmly; his whole body relaxed yet the fury of a thousand hells burning in his eyes, fixing his eyes on Alex after a second of debate, Alex was looking murderous, in a relaxed I can kill you without a second thought kind of way, at that statement.

"What, now you want to help? Now I can look after myself, Great timing" Alex said his rage getting stronger if that was possible, _how dare they, they had never been their to help him, not even when he'd send out distress signals, and now they had the audacity to tell him they were trying to help, no chance in hell, they were helping themselves, he was only a tool to them, a pawn, a means to an end._ Alex turned to the door once more, he'd had enough.


End file.
